Dragon Ball Eon: Daughter of Shenron
'''Dragon Ball Eon '''is a fanmade alternate series written by Jetrashipper. The story follows Goku as it does in the original, but also includes the tale of his father's immortal friend: Shienra, the unbiological but well-known as "the Daughter of Shenron." Awards TBA Background and Plot Shienra (pronounced SHEN-ra), is an immortal person, which her parents wished for her from Shenron when their village was attacked by an alien race well-known for conquest. When they died, Shenron took care of her, and, born with an adventurous personality, she stayed in an adolescent form, travelling the universe. Eventually, she met Bardock as a baby and, thanks to special future-seeing tactics she learned over time, she saw Bardock's future, meaning she knew who Goku would be before even his own father knew about it. When Bardock grew up, they became best friends. When Gine entered his life, naturally, Shienra acted as a wingman/woman to coax Bardock into learning love so his son would grow up the same way. When Bardock and his race perished, Shienra followed Goku to Earth, where Grandpa Gohan found him. When she noticed Goku was acting aggressive, she played a part in the accident that changed him as a person fundamentally. The two grew up together, and, when Goku hit teen years, it was then when Shienra realized she was in love, for the first time in a million years. Goku started to notice and return these feelings, until he reunited with his childhood sweetheart ChiChi, and fell for HER instead. Nonetheless, Shienra remained happy for Goku and respected his choice, even befriending and becoming the fill-in mother of Gohan and Goten in ChiChi's absences, being the mother she had hoped she could've become had Goku chosen her. Shienra's powers, personality, and involvement in Goku's life as a whole has kept it moving, being the eternal motivation his generations needed, need, and will need for the near future. However, there is a dark secret that Goku has withheld from her, and it cannot be hidden forever... Theme Songs WIP Important Pages WIP Taglines WIP Sagas The Real Beginning Saga This saga covers Shienra and Bardock's adventures together, from childhood to adulthood. All through birth until Kakarot's (Goku's) departure from Planet Vegeta. Same Face, Different Look Saga This saga shows how Shienra grows on her best friend's son after losing him to Lord Freiza. It mixes with the original Dragon Ball trilogy and eventually transits to the DBZ trilogy. It's Never Over Saga With inner pain, but respect for Goku's choice of marriage, Shienra chooses to raise Goku's children alongside him and be the parent she'd hoped to be, but failed to reach. This saga covers the Dragon Ball Z trilogy, but with Shienra's interference. The Secret Wish Saga In the final saga of the series, Shienra learns and must find a way to work through one single wish that Goku made for her in secret in his childhood that has come back to haunt them both. Timeline Events 1,000,000 Before Time-Shienra is born. Age 707-Bardock is born. Age 727-Bardock meets and falls in love with Gine. Age 737-Goku is born and Bardock is sent to another timeline. WIP Trivia * This whole series is practically like Dragon Ball Z Kai: an already-created series edited and transformed in significant ways. Category:Canon Respecting Category:Stories Featuring Goku Category:Stories Featuring Vegeta Category:Stories featuring Frieza Category:Stories Featuring Gohan Category:Stories Featuring Goten Category:Stories Featuring Chi-Chi Category:Stories Featuring Tien Category:Stories Featuring Chiaotzu Category:Stories Featuring Yamcha Category:Stories Featuring Yajirobe Category:Stories Featuring Krillin Category:Stories Featuring Korin Category:Fan Fiction